


The Lord and His Retainer

by Naollelujah



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this for me but you can enjoy this too if you want, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naollelujah/pseuds/Naollelujah
Summary: Kuro thinks about his feelings for Wolf.





	The Lord and His Retainer

Kuro awoke with a start. He looked around to see he was sitting at his usual reading spot, his book lying face down on the floor. The candle was still lit nearby. Had he fallen asleep again? How embarrassing. And after he was caught unawares by Wolf before too…

He stands up and stretches his arms to loosen his muscles, reaching down to pick up the book. Glancing out the window, he sees a full moon in the night sky. Emma is most likely asleep by now and Wolf must still be out. Kuro finds himself thinking about him. Wolf…

For so long now, he has known his feelings towards Wolf were not those of admiration or what a lord should feel for his retainer. Deep in his heart, he knew the truth. It was love.

On that night when the two of them almost escaped from Ashina, when Lord Genichiro had cut off Wolf’s arm during battle, Kuro was so devastated to see such harm come to his dear Wolf that he fainted from the shock. The Dragon’s Blood was powerful, but it could not bring back severed limbs. Despite that, he knew Wolf would come back for him. There was never a doubt in his mind. That was why he was not surprised to see Wolf appear before he and Lord Genichiro on that rooftop, only elated to finally see him again. Now that they were together again, they could finish what needed to be done.

Kuro tried to show his love to Wolf in small ways. Each sweet rice ball he prepared for Wolf was made with his love and hopes that Wolf will enjoy each and every bite, to provide him with the strength and energy to come back safely from his missions. Every time Wolf went out, he prayed with all his heart that Wolf would prevail against his enemies and the Dragon’s Blood would be enough to save him from any evil. He knew Wolf was strong, but the fear was always present any time Wolf left.

When did these feelings change? When did they develop into deep affection? After Wolf rescued him three years ago at the Hirata Estate? Even before? He truly cannot remember.

Perhaps these feelings were merely childish infatuation that would pass in time soon enough. But still…

As much as he hated to think of it, Kuro already knows what Wolf would say if he were to tell him his true feelings. Wolf always spoke with the utmost deference to Kuro, the gap between them forever present. He was a stoic man that did not like to show his emotions and this would not change. If he were to hear an outright rejection from Wolf himself…

Kuro shakes his head, as if to shake away the lingering feelings. None of this mattered.

Even if his feelings are never returned and he holds this truth inside of him for the rest of his days, simply having Wolf by his side will be enough for Kuro. His loyal shinobi. His Wolf.

Kuro sighs and closes the book.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here it is, my first fanfic. And it's for a game I haven't even gotten to play yet. Hoo boy.  
> I've had this idea in my head for awhile now and I wanted to get it out there. So here you go.  
> If you're reading this, thank you for reading this fic! I tried my best.  
> I will take constructive criticism! Just please don't be a jerk about it!


End file.
